Mabel Pines
|image = S1e3_mabel_new_wax_figure.png |first = Tourist Trapped |last = Boyz Crazy |voice = Kristen Schaal |inspiration = Ariel Hirsch |fullname = Mabel Pines |alias = Lady Mabelton Mabelangelo Queen of the Gnomes Hambone Mabel girl |birthday = 12 years old |goal = To have an epic summer romance |occupation = Employee at the Mystery Shack |alliance = Mystery Shack |home = Staying in Gravity Falls, Oregon Resides in Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Mabel is based on creator Alex Hirsch's twin sister, Ariel who is from Piedmont, California. |family = Mr. and Mrs. Pines (parents) Dipper Pines (twin brother) Grunkle Stan (great-uncle) |pets = Waddles |friends = Wendy Corduroy; Soos; Dipper Pines; Grenda; Candy Chiu; Waddles; Grunkle Stan; Mermando |enemies = Gideon Gleeful; Pacifica Northwest; Robbie; Gnomes (formerly); Wax Sherlock Holmes (formerly); Summerween Trickster (formerly); Gremloblin (formerly) |likes = |Gummy Koalas |Halloween ; The truth | Mermando |Sev'ral Timez }} |dislikes = |Smile Dip|Heights |Being in charge |LiesAbhors lying.}} |powers = |Arts and crafts|Design|Strange knack for identifying when Robbie is around }} |quote = "When life gives you lemons, draw faces on those lemons and wrap them in a blanket. Ta-daaa! Now you have lemon babies."}} Mabel Pines is the slightly olderhttps://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/227190419132387328 twin sister of Dipper Pines. Energetic, bouncy, and optimistic, Mabel makes the best of every situation with a big goofy smile, whilst annoying her brother. History Early life Since age three, Mabel has celebrated Halloween with her brother, especially loving trick-or-treating. Arrival in Gravity Falls Sometime during the month of June, Mabel and her twin brother, Dipper Pines, were sent from Piedmont, California to the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon to visit their great uncle, Stan. Mabel believes that this is her chance to have an epic summer romance. She shows her boy-crazy obsession when she agrees to date something very mysterious, who is disguising himself as a teenage boy. But little does she know that "he" is actually a group of gnomes posing as a teenage boy. The gnomes try to kidnap her because she won't be their queen, but Dipper rescues Mabel and brings her back to the Mystery Shack on a golf cart. Mabel then defeats the gnomes using a leaf blower. Stan allows them to take one thing from the Mystery Shack for free, and Mabel decides on a grappling hook. Adventures Mabel gets in a car blindfolded and Grunkle Stan drives them to a place where she is supposed to go fishing with him and Dipper as a family bonding day. When she hears that there is a monster in the lake named the Gobblewonker, she and Dipper want to go find it and get the proof. Mabel wants to discover it so she can buy a giant hamster ball to roll around in it. They ditch Grunkle Stan and go with Soos to find the monster. In the end, the Gobblewonker turns out to just be an old man looking for attention. Feeling bad, Mabel and Dipper soon go back to Grunkle Stan to have their family bonding day. When Mabel and Dipper discover Grunkle Stan's old wax figure museum, Mabel creates her own wax statue of Grunkle Stan, to make up for a melted Abe Lincoln wax figure. When the opening ceremony turns sour and Wax Stan is found "decapitated" in the middle of the night, Mabel and Dipper search for the murderer. Failing to do so, they attend Wax Stan's funeral, attended by Soos and the other wax figures, only to realize the murderer wasn't a human at all. They fight off all the murderous Wax figures using decorative candles. Mabel throws their remains in the fire while Dipper deals with Wax Sherlock Holmes. Mabel later learns of an alleged psychic in town, named 'Lil Gideon, and goes to one of his shows alongside Dipper and Soos. The following day, she is greeted by Gideon and the two spend time together, ultimately leading to the boy asking her on a date, which she reluctantly agrees to do. After the first outing, however, Gideon incessantly invites her on more dates, and Mabel, driven by peer pressure and not knowing how to reject his offers, complies. Eventually, Dipper volunteers to end the relationship with Gideon for her, causing his sister great joy. When he carries out his promise, Gideon is enraged to the point of attempting to murder him, though he is saved when Mabel intervenes, breaks up with Gideon herself and destroys Gideon's amulet. Back at the Mystery Shack, the Pines talk about their days with their new enemy and mock him, while Gideon plots his revenge on them. When Mabel goes to the Dusk 2 Dawn with her brother Dipper, Wendy and friends, she stumbles upon a banned candy called Smile Dip. She eats about half of the shelf, or "bleventeen" as she puts it then, and begins to hallucinate, for example, a fantasy of riding on a flying dolphin with fists saying, "The future is in the past. "Onward, Aoshima!" Soon the store is taken over by ghosts and Ma and Pa possesses Mabel to communicate with the teenagers. Afterward, Mabel becomes sick to her stomach and calls the Smile Dip evil. Mabel immediately notices that Grunkle Stan has a "thing" for Lazy Susan the waitress at Greasy's Diner, so Mabel works some of her awesome "Mabel magic" and decides that she should be the one to help Grunkle Stan become more attractive and appealing to Lazy Susan. After having Soos pretend to be Lazy Susan, and Grunkle Stan spitting on the ground asking if "she" has any money, she decides to try a different approach to it, by "bringing that inner beauty to the outside". The end product looks worse than the original, and Mabel finally gives up, until Wendy says that Stan is un-fixable, just like the spinny pie thingy in the diner. Mabel has a sudden brainstorm. She marches Grunkle Stan down to the diner to see Lazy Susan. She ends up giving him her number, and Mabel is overjoyed. When the Mystery Shack hosts a party, Mabel begs Grunkle Stan to let her mingle with other kids. He eventually says yes and gives her work spot to Dipper. She than meets Grenda and Candy Chiu, who soon become her friends. They tell her about Pacifica Northwest the most popular girl in Gravity falls. Pacifica is rude to Mabel and they soon compete in a competition to see who could "party-hardy" the most, engaging in activities like singing and dancing. Though Mabel initially receives the audience's vote, Pacifica intimidates the party-goers to cheer for her and bribes Old Man McGucket. Unlike most of the other guests, who go off to Pacifica's afterparty, Candy and Grenda stay at the Shack and have a sleepover with their new friend. Later on when Pioneer Day comes, she runs into Pacifica again. Pacifica says Mabel is too silly and not serious. This makes Mabel angry and embarrassed, so she goes with Dipper to find the true founder of Gravity falls. After going though many "hard" puzzles, Mabel cracks them all using her silliness. After finding the real founder, Quentin Trembley, they also found out he was once president. To their surprise the Sheriff and Deputy found them and sent them with Trembley's body to Washington D.C. On the way there, they free Trembley and found out he survived by encasing himself in peanut brittle. They free themselves and eventually return back to Gravity Falls. Mabel no longer wants to prove to Pacifica wrong, but this does not stop Dipper as he tells Pacifica that her ancestor is a fraud. When the Mystery Fair comes around, Mabel wins a pig at the fair which she names Waddles. Later on, she and Dipper find a mysterious man from the future with a time travel device. Mabel wants to go back in time to remember her greatest moment in life, adopting Waddles. Which she does again, and again, as Dipper keeps on going back to stop Robbie from dating Wendy. Eventually Mabel helps Dipper which succeeds, but leads to Mabel not winning Waddles. They get in a huge fight and end up going through time, to the 1800's, the Jurassic Times, the Future, the Mystery Shack 20ish years ago, "Tourist Trapped," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," and "Headhunters." They finally end up in the present where Mabel doesn't have Waddles. She gives up and becomes miserable. Dipper gives in and gives her Waddles back. Mabel accuses Grunkle Stan of ackin cray-cray, until she finds out he has a fear of heights. A determined Mabel tricks Stan into climbing the water tower with a blindfold in a attempt to help him get over his fear. After running around from Rumble, she is seen nervously looking down, now having her own fear of heights. One day, Mabel discovers she is taller than Dipper by 1 millimeter (0.039 inches), and believes she will become the "Alpha Twin". She starts teasing him about it, causing Dipper to create a Crystal flashlight that can grow and shrink things. Dipper uses it to make himself taller, and the twins fight over the light, causing it to fall in Gideon's hands. Gideon shrinks the twins and takes them to his house, but they escape and chase him back to the Shack by using a balloon. However, the twins start arguing about their height, and Gideon captures them again. Inside his pocket, Mabel tells Dipper the only reason she made fun of him was because he always rubbed his victories in her face. The two make up and escape. They immobilize Gideon by tickling him, and Stan kicks him out of the Shack. The twins regrow themselves, and Mabel is still a millimeter taller. Upon learning about Gravity Falls' summer version of Halloween, Summerween Mabel and Dipper become very eager to trick-or-treat with Soos, Candy and Grenda. When the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat the group if they fail to get him 500 pieces of candy, Mabel retains a positive outlook, seeing it as a reason for her brother, who said he was sick to get out of trick-or-treating to attend a party with Wendy. The gang begins to collect treats, and Mabel soon realizes that Dipper putting on his costume would greatly increase the amount of candy received at each house. As Dipper talks to Wendy about the party, Mabel and the others, who had gone to obtain the final candy, overhear the conversation, thereby learning of Dipper's motives, and Mabel felt betrayed and becomes angry with her brother. After the group reaches their deadline for getting the Trickster's treats, the monster comes and, since the group lacked the required candy because of Dipper accidentally dumping it into a stream, attempts to eat them, only to be destroyed when Soos drives through him. The Trickster then reassembles and chases the twins, Soos, Candy and Grenda into the Summerween Superstore. There, they learn that the Trickster is made of candy, and Soos eats him. At the Mystery Shack, everyone, including Stan, Wendy and Waddles, watches movies, eats candy and "celebrates pure evil." When Mabel becomes fed up with the way her uncle runs the Shack, specifically mistreating his employees, the two make a bet: whoever makes more money (Stan on vacation vs. Mabel as the boss) in three days time is in charge for the remainder of the summer. Using techniques she learns from Succeeding In Management 1983, she encourages her employees to follow their dreams and accepts suggestions from them, much to the others' delight. However, the workers begin to take advantage of her, and things become extremely complicated when a beast (the Gremloblin) she had had Dipper capture escapes from his cage, terrorizes tourists, and damages merchandise and the building. After he is defeated, Mabel finally snaps, and she bosses around her workers like Stan, and makes a large profit in doing so. But, due to various expenses, she is left with a single dollar; nonetheless, she still beats Stan, whose total is nothing. Despite her win, she rejects the opportunity to remain in charge, and she forces Stan to perform the apology dance he agreed to do if he lost. As she, her family, and Soos are falling down a bottomless pit, she tries to come up with ways to entertain herself and the others. After the group settles on telling stories to pass the time, Dipper proceeds to tell "Voice Over," in which Mabel is seen teasing Dipper about his "squeaky puberty voice," dismissing his more masculine, voice over-esque tone, and being happy about him deciding upon his original sound. In Soos' story, she is a victim of a sentient pinball game's attempts to kill her, Dipper, and Soos for cheating, and she serves as a distraction as Soos goes to turn off the game and free them. In her own story, "Trooth Ache," she becomes so resentful of Stan's lying habit that she forces him to tell the truth with a set of magical teeth. Though she is excited about Stan's truthfulness at first, Mabel quickly comes to hate her uncle's unfiltered honesty, and even goes to the point of lying to prevent him from being arrested for various crimes to which he admits. After the group exits the pit via the same place they came out, Stan falls back, but Mabel and the others say that he will be fine and walk away. On the hottest day of the summer, Mabel meets a merman by the name of Mermando, who is trapped at the Gravity Falls Pool. She is immediately stricken by his good looks and mysterious allure and tries hard to get to know him. Upon finding out he's trapped, she devises a plan to free him. The first of which involved building prosthetic legs out of fish sticks, which she abandoned in favor of a less nonsensical idea of smuggling him in the Pool's water cooler and driving to the Lake Gravity Falls with the Mystery Cart. Dipper initially tries to stop her after following her in a high speed race to the lake, but helps her out when he finds out about Mermando. Mermando nearly suffocates without water, but Mabel convinces Dipper to give him "reverse CPR." After he is saved Mermando give Mabel her first kiss before saying goodbye. Later, forlorn, Mabel at the pool receives several messages in bottles from him. When the twins grow extremely regretful about sharing a room, they find another within the Shack. Since both want it, they decide to compete for it, but unexpectedly swap bodies in the process and panic as a result. Mabel is incredibly excited to go see a concert with her friends Candy and Grenda for a boyband that they are all obsessed with, Sev'ral Timez. All of them are very eager to see the concert, but when they get there, they find out that it has been sold out! Mabel is still determined to meet the band, and sneaks into the backstage room with her friends to see them. They discover that the boyband is made up of clones, who are being held captive in a cage by their cruel producer. Mabel and her friends bust them out and take them to the shack, where they keep them inside because their producer is looking for them. Mabel and her friends teach/attempt to teach the band to behave like normal people, and during this process Mabel becomes extremely possesive of the band. When she and her friends learn of their producer's arrest, Mabel doesn't want to let the band go, and tells them to kick her friends out. Eventually, after the band plays a song they wrote for her, she comes to her senses and decides to be a good person and let the boys go. She and her friends make up, and send the boys off into the woods. Personality Mabel Pines is buoyant, cheerful, bouncy, energetic, and full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival Pacifica Northwest . Mabel abhors lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie. She lives in a world of preteen novels (mostly about vampires), and her fixation on finding her one true love occasionally lands her in sticky situations which ultimately require her brother's help. Still, despite all the weirdness in Gravity Falls, Mabel is always a "glass half full" kind of girl.http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/gravityfalls/characters/ She is rarely angry or upset, and generally keeps a positive outlook. She is somewhat naive. Appearance :For a complete list of Mabel's sweaters, see List of Mabel's sweaters. Mabel is a short twelve year old girl, exactly one millimeter taller than her twin brother . Her cheeks are round with blush pink spots, her hair is brown, and her eyes are brown like Dipper's,https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/260514979969646592 and she wears braces. Mabel's apparel varies for each episode, more so than any other character's, with at least one new outfit usually consisting of a sweater, undershirt, skirt, headband, black shoes, white socks, and occasionally earrings, though she does deviate from this look occasionally. Her signature outfit is a pink sweater with a rainbow shooting star going in the left direction on it, a matching pink headband, and a purple skirt with black shoes and white socks. Relationships Dipper Pines Mabel is very close with her twin brother, and the two enjoy spending time together, whether it be simply goofing off or having adventures in their strange summer home. They care deeply about each other, even to the risking their lives for the sake of one another, although they frequently bicker with each other, as siblings do. They can also get on each others' nerves at times, more frequently Mabel on Dipper's, due to teasing him. Mabel cannot stand to see people bully Dipper, nor does Dipper like to see his sister upset, and he is somewhat protective over her. Stan Pines While Mabel is an incredibly cheerful optimist, Stan is something of a sneaky miser, so their personalities sometimes clash. Despite Mabel's disapproval of many of Stan's habits and Stan's irresponsibility and exploitation of Mabel, the they still love each other. Mabel often gets involved in her uncle's problems, offering him help whether he wants it or not. Additionally, Stan occasionally gets protective of Mabel and gets jealous when she declines to spend time with him. Soos Soos and Mabel are close friends, even having a secret handshake and nicknames for each other. Soos often serves as a sidekick for Mabel and Dipper on many of their adventures, and he frequently offers them guidance, though they do not always listen. Mabel and Soos share a mutual love of humor and optimism, which aids in their closeness and their tendencies to goof off together. Wendy Corduroy Mabel and Wendy enjoy hanging out and goofing off together. Mabel will sometimes seek advice from Wendy, although she is not very attentive, but Wendy is still known to be of service on occasion. Knowing of Dipper's crush on Wendy, Mabel sometimes gets entangled in her brother's attempts to get Wendy to return the feeling. Gideon Gleeful Gideon seeks revenge on Mabel and her family (which he sees as the only thing separating him from Mabel), nonetheless retaining a crush on her. So, as he enacts his evil schemes, he forcefully attempts to get her to like him back, and he sends her love letters on the side. Unfortunately for him, Mabel is not interested whatsoever, finding him to be creepy and unlikable. She hates the fact that he tries to harm her family. Waddles Mabel cares about her pet pig deeply, even calling him her "soul mate" and considering the moment she won him to be the best in her life. She frequently dresses him up and spends time with him, and Waddles seems to like Mabel's company just the same. Candy Chiu and Grenda With all of them being labeled "weird" by more popular individuals, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are brought together in this. Despite doubts from others, they share typical interests for girls their age, such as boys, make-up, and romance. It is safe to say that they spend time together on a daily basis, engaging in various activities, most commonly sleepovers. Pacifica Northwest In her spoiled, stuck-up nature, Pacifica views Mabel as an outcast because of her extreme silliness and choice to hang out among the "weird" crowd. Pacifica frequently teases Mabel about her personality and practically everything she does, thus increasing tensions to the point of being archenemies. Mabel's feelings can be hurt by Pacifica's words and she will often stand right back up to the girl, adding to their animosity. Mr. and Mrs. Pines Mabel's relationship with her parents is obscure, especially due to showing little reaction in the few instances of direct interaction between the parties. However, it is known that Mabel enjoys her life in Gravity Falls. Abilities Mabel claims to be an Arts and Crafts master, which is supported by the skills she's shown so far, including knitting, as she knits her own sweaters, scrap booking; having made a few scrap books about her and Dipper's time in Gravity Falls and of their past Halloween costumes. She never misses a "scrapbookortunity" which is the opportunity to scrapbook. wax sculpting, as seen in Headhunters when she makes a realistic wax figure of Grunkle Stan in a short amount of time, and very good at folding paper, as seen in "Irrational Treasure" when she makes a hat out of an old piece of paper in a few seconds. Mabel is also skilled in animal calls . Sightings Season 1 Trivia *Creator Alex Hirsch has said that Mabel is based on his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. His sister often wore very silly, vibrant, goofy sweaters, so he made sure Mabel had a different sweater in every episode. Ariel also was a huge "fan-girl", explaining where at least a portion of Mabel's personality comes from. *Hirsch has also said that *Mabel has been to County Jail with Dipper and Grunkle Stan, due to making counterfeit money. *Mabel is exactly 1 millimeter taller than Dipper *Mabel is five minutes older than Dipper. *Mabel shows a sophisticated attitude when it comes to art. *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names.Alex replies to a fan letter. Quotes Gallery References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Mystery Shack employees Category:Kids